mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Doc Johnson
Old Doc Johnson is one of the Outlaws and the only one who is capable of healing other people, which Anderson seems to forget. He has had a very troubled life which has at times caused him to become embittered and violent, though he tries to avoid falling into the darkness for the sake of his beloved wife Martha, may she rest in peace. Docs interests include eating Martha's special meatloaf, whittling, playing the banjo, Gardening, walking his old dog Ginger (now deceased), using his skills to heal and looking after those who are less fortunate than himself. He dislikes slavers, selfishness, Anderson, technology and torture. Back in my day... Throughout the whole of Doc's early life he lived as a slave in the old jungle town of Haven. He was born into slavery when his mother Sandy Johnson, who was also a slave gave birth to him. His childhood consisted mostly of beatings manual labour at the hands of his captors and several failed attempts for his mother to sneak them both out of the camp. The third escape attempt was when Doc was seven years old, after the slavers captured them however the slavers took Sandy and she was never seen again. When Doc entered his early teens he started to work in woodshop, repairing furniture and doing odd jobs with wood though once the slavers realised how skilled he was with his hands Doc was eventually made to assist with "operations" which were forced upon other slaves, his actions during the operations caused Doc great distress and he tried taking his life on numerous occassions, though was never able to succeed. Memories of his past still haunt him to this day, though he tries to keep them hidden deep inside. Doc met Martha at the age of seventeen after she was captured by slaver. The two immediately struck up a friendship which soon evolved into something romantic. Martha was often set to work in the kitchen and it was there that she discovered her love for making meatloaf, though she longed to have a wider range of products to use for it. As time passed with Doc and Martha she told him stories of the outside world. Doc was afraid to escape since he was afraid of losing Martha just like he lost his mother, and so he refused to leave. However, Martha was eventually put to work "entertaining" the other slavers and it was following some leud comments that Doc attacked one of them, efficiently killing him, and taking out three others when they attempted to subdue him. After being thrown into solitary for over a month. Doc wasfinally released to discover that Martha was nowhere to be seen. Doc soon became frantic and blamed himself for getting Martha killed, though soon remembered his time in the laboratories, where he would assist with operations on prisoners. Using several daggers that Doc had whittled by hand he freed himself from out of his cage and crept towards the lab. Although the guards were very well armed they were not quick enough for Doc, he punctured their lungs before they could cry for help. Eventually he made it into the chambers where the subjects were being held. There he discovered Martha cut, burned and barely breathing. Using the supplies in the compound he did his best to treat her wounds before making his final escape. Although it was difficult sneaking through the slave camp with Martha Doc was eventually able to escape from the compound and into the jungle, where the two survived for several weeks on fruit, bugs and squirrels whilst Doc used numerous herbs to heal Martha's pain. The journey was slow and difficult but eventually they made their way to Sanctuary, an anti-slave village which Martha had once visited and would often describe to Doc. Upon arriving at the village they asked him to state his name as well as his business as they were extremely cautious due to a recent slaver attack. Upon announcing that his name was Doc Johnson they mistook him for a doctor and said that they needed his help. Despite having little experience as a doctor, Doc had learnt a lot during his time on the experiments and was able to help save many of the injured. That moment was one of the happiest in Doc's entire life and soon decided to dedicate his life helping people, and decided upon a job as a doctor. Several months after their arrival in Sanctuary the abolition of slavery was finally passed, and the slavers were hunted even more ferociously than before, and within a matter of months Haven was burned to the ground. With the threat of slavery now seeming to dwindle Doc and Martha left Sanctuary to start a new life in a small and quiet town. Doc by name, Doc by nature Doc and Martha decided to start their new life in the small city of Mossflower, which was surrounded by woodland. They soon came to love Mossflower and all of its inhabitants. Upon first arriving they lived at a local inn where Doc would use his carpentry skills, and Martha would use her cooking skills, to help pay their way. During this time Doc and the other village people felled the trees on what would be Doc and Martha's new allotment, and once the land was cleared they all then built a modest log cabin. Never had either of them felt such a sense of community and they knew they would always be happy here. Shortly after moving into their new home Doc found a job working alongside a local Doctor and Martha decided to go to school, a luxury which she had missed since being placed inside her prison. Dr Gloucester helped Doc to expand his knowledge on the human body and soon after the town of Mossflower welcomed him as a full time doctor himself. When one door closes Now that Doc could finally earn a decent living, and Martha had completed her schooling and taken up a job a local diner they both decided that now was finally the time that they would try for a child. However, despite years of treatment from both Doc and other doctors, Martha had never fully recovered from her ordeal on the slavers experiment table and she eventually discovered that it would be impossible for her to be with-child. This news devastated both of Martha and Doc, and for several weeks Martha became a recluse. Some time after this news was broke Doc and several other townsfolk went hunting for turkeys. On this trip Doc had also decided that he would rare trillia flowers, from deep within the forest. When they were searching for the trillia the men discovered a small band of slavers who were trying to recoup their losses. The townsfolk quickly shot the slavers dead and rescued the slaves from their cages. Among the people were two young children, Amber and George, whose parents had been murdered while they fought off their attackers in an effort to give their children time to run. With no other family known by them it was decided that the children could stay with the church until a new home was found. Whilst at the church however, Amber was struck with a terrible sickness brought on by the conditions in the cages. With Dr. Gloucester out of town she was taken to Doc's house for treatment. As she recovered at the Johnson's log cabin she started talking to Martha, though Martha's mind was still filled with grief and she said little to her in reply. As the weeks went on Reverend Palmer noticed how Doc was the happiest he had been in months, and suggested to the townsfolk that should the children's family not come to collect them that they should be adopted by Doc and Martha. Although Martha was adamant that she wouldn't adopt the children at first over time she began to come to terms with all that had gone on. And knowing the horrors that her husband endured as a child of slavers she eventually accepted Amber and George into her heart and her home. Young Doc Johnson, Family Man Doc and Martha soon began looking after George and Amber as if they were their own. They enrolled the children at a local school house (where Martha would eventually find herself teaching), extended the log cabin so that the children could each have their own room, and adopted a dog for the children to play with. Though anyone could see that this chance at family life would make Doc and Martha happier, it had an amazing effect on Doc. Having spent all of his young life doing work for the slavers Doc had never really had a childhood to speak of, but now it seemed that he had a second chance at one, a second childhood that would wipe away the pain of his first. One year after the children had first arrived in the town they were blessed at the church in the naming ceremony, and were officially made children of Doc and Martha. Brought Together / Torn Apart With scattered reports of rogue slavers still on the loose Doc and Martha decided to teach the children the art of survival, should they be kidnapped again. Although they were both initially uncertain about teaching them the skills for fear that it would put too big a burden on their shoulders, they eventually agreed that it would be for the greater good. Both of the children practiced basic first aid not longer after moving in with Doc and Martha, so the treatment of injury would not be a problem. George went on his first hunt with Doc and the other people of the village a week after his seventh birthday (a tradition which Amber would follow) and was taught by Doc how to track deer. However, when Doc ordered George to shoot the deer with his bow he refused and threw his bow on the floor. Doc scolded George for acting out of line and the young boy ran away in tears. Although George would not use his bow for hunting he was still taught how to properly use it, and would practice by shooting targets in the trees every day after school, along with his sister. After returning home from practice one warm summer's day they heard Martha shouting and some crockery being smashed. Upon opening the door they could see four people on the one side of the room and Doc trying to calm Martha on the other. Upon noticing George and Amber the woman from the group rushed towards them, and took them up in her arms. The two children struggled to get free and Martha quickly tried to pull the woman away. After a lot of arguing and discussion George and Amber discovered that the woman before them was their aunt, who had spent the last two years searching for them after being freed from a slave camp herself. The agents had informed Doc and Martha that the legal guardianship of the children must return to their parents' next of kin. Doc requested that he and Martha be allowed to say their goodbyes to the children in private and their aunt and uncle reluctantly allowed it. Grabbing whatever necessary items they could find Doc and Martha lead the children to the cabin's escape tunnel which Doc had decided to build in case the cabin was ever attacked by rogue slavers. After emerging from the tunnel the sound of the agents could be heard as they banged on the door, demanding to be let back inside. As Martha was saddling up Brandy one of the agents walked around to the back of the house and soon spotted the Johnson's trying to make their escape. Doc quickly placed George onto Pogo and helped Martha climb onto Brandy before they both went galloping off. The agent quickly called for the car to be brought around and soon a high speed chase was underway. Realising that they could never give their persuers the slip if they stayed on the road Doc shouted to Martha to pull into the forest. Not long after entering the woodland, however, Martha's horse Brandy lost her footing as she galloped through a patch of mud and Amber came crashing to the ground. Halting the horses immediatley Doc and Martha rushed to make sure that Amber was alright and with a cursory from Doc he realised that she had likely broken her wrist. The cries from the child soon attracted the attention of the agents who arrested Doc and Martha at the scene. Hello darkness my old friend... The years after losing Amber and George proved devastating to both Doc and Martha. Though they were spared jailtime in light of all they had done for the children, as well as the testimony from the people of Mossflower, they were placed in mental prisons of their own, and both became quite reclusive, with Martha often refusing to leave the house. It was during this time that Doc took to whittling in his spare time. He had carved many of the toys that belonged to Amber and George and when he was carving he could still feel a connection to them, though despite this brief respite from his sorrows it seemed the pain would not go away. After the second year had passed Doc had already begun drinking and Martha refused to leave the house altogether. Their friends in Mossflower tried numerous interventions for Doc but it seemed that the situation was irreparable, and with Doc making more medical mistakes as the weeks went on he was relieved from his post as village doctor, and as the years followed things only became worse. Redemption Two more years passed and both Doc and Martha had become shells of their former selves. The cabin fell into disrepair, the garden grew unruly and much like Martha, Doc often avoided the other villagers, their lives were consumed by them waiting to die. One day Doc returned home from his drunken stroll to find the cabin door ajar, fearful that something had happened to Martha he rushed into his home, grabbing a stick off of the ground as he ran. Upon entering the bedroom he saw to figures knelt on the bed beside Martha, who was embracing them both in her arms. After four long years George and Amber had returned. Over several days George and Amber told the couple that they did not return to stay, and that they needed to return to their aunt and uncle, who had allowed them the opportunity to visit Doc and Martha, and thank them for all that they had done. To see the people who had raised them in such a terrible state, however, hurt George and Amber deeply, who blamed themselves for all that had gone on. George sent a letter to his aunt detailing what had happened and requested permission to stay a little longer, to help Doc and Martha rebuild their shattered lives. Missing It was a difficult journey, especially for Martha, and was far from solved by the time it came for George and Amber to leave, but they promised to visit Doc and Martha as often as they could and remained true to their word. Things were not perfect, but George and Amber had given them a reason to live, but more important than that, it had given them hope. The ravages of time Doc and Martha spent a great number of years caring for the orphaned children around the area, whether it was for a couple of weeks or several years, and during this time both Doc and Martha were happier than they had ever been before. However, as Doc grew older he found that his body and mind were slowly starting to fail, often becoming aloof and occasionally finding difficulty when whittling with wood. To help combat what seemed almost inevitable Doc began researching flowers with even more passion, hoping that if certain plants could delay his mental decay, there may be one which could stop it. As well as this Doc decided to take up the banjo, to keep his fingers nice and spry. It was this interest in plants which forced him to confront his hatred of technology and take an aeroplane to the new world, where he sought to view one of the rarest plants in existence, (I forget which one), as well as take samples from unidentified plants in the region. This plane was eventually destroyed and thus began "The Amazing Adventures of Old Doc Johnson... and the rest!" Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend Martha done died The Doctor is out Just kidding! Category:People Category:Arsinos Category:Outlaws